The Barony
The Barony is a prominent criminal organization in Omega. Presently it is competing with other major criminal groups such as the Bacalou for control. Income The Barony collects income from through the following criminal institutions (but it is not limited to): *Information Brokering *Inside Trading *Weapons Dealing *Drug Trade *Assassination *Theft *Smuggling *Espionage *Extortion *Racketeering *Slave Trading History The Barony is an underworld organization that has risen in power with frightening efficiency. Most attribute this meteoric rise in power to the cunning of its leader, Ezramon. It began as just a small information brokering network comprised of about a dozen brokers that were organized by Ezramon on Omega. For three years, this shadowy organization grew tenfold until its information gathering capacity was among the most effective in Omega. Once this foundation was laid, Ezramon branched out rapidly and hired the best of the best who worked in drug trafficking, slave trading and prostitution rings. Many whisper that it is a matter of time before Aria T'Loak sees The Barony as a threat to her own interests. The interesting fact is that The Barony, despite its rapid expansion, never stepped on Aria's toes during their claim to power. It is speculated that Ezramon did this purposefully, not wanting any major interference in The Barony's growth. Five years since The Barony began its humble beginnings, Omega thought he would attempt to grab power from Aria T'Loak, The Barony stopped. They simply kept the power they gained and did not grasp for anymore. It was almost a silent nod to Aria that she was still in control. However, The Barony did not stop growing--they just stopped growing on Omega. The Barony has branched out and even made contact with the Batarian Hegemony for some unknown purpose. They have strategically allied themselves with many different pirate bands and other underworld organizations over the years, only increasing their information gathering capacity. They have not attempted to take over competing slavers, drug traffickers and prostitution rings, but instead reached out to them in an attempt to grow all their holdings, solidifying the holds. Some say it is a matter of time before the pendulum swings back the other direction and The Barony comes to cash in all they have worked for and make a play to swallow big chunks of organized crime and ingest it into themselves. It is confirmed that STG, Spectres, N7 and many other government organizations have been trying to gather evidence against The Barony. STG has been at the forefront due to their understanding that a Lystheni Salarian is heading the organization. So far, they have not been able to pin anything on Ezramon. His information network has rooted themselves so deeply that information on The Barony always comes in the form of misdirection, deceit, misinformation and a jumble of half-truths. There is one story of an STG agent who paid high dollar for information that was validated on the extranet--information that could implicate Ezramon, leader of The Barony. An entire squad of STG agents raided a shipping warehouse and killed dozens of Batarians. They cut a swath of destruction to the main office, where they were able to hack into a high security safe that was supposed to have the evidence they would need. Instead, they just found a slip of paper and a remote camera pointed at the opening of the safe. On the sheet of paper, it read: Smile! You are a shining example of STG incompetence. ~The Bad Guys To the STG, this was a true slap in the face. The incident was recorded and then posted anonymously on the extranet. Criminals have enjoyed viewing the piece immensely. In 2199, the Barony seized it's chance to grow even more. With the Ascendant's offer of a Confederacy of Rogue States - Ezramon accepted the offer, and an alliance of the most powerful state's in the Terminus was created. Ezramon, ever the schemer - took it to a further level. Organising the assassination of the Asari Councillor, and blaming it down to the Ascendant - allowed The Barony, along with the Dark Star Confederacy and the Triangle, to ascend to power of the Terminus. With Baron Ezramon becoming Chief Triumvir of the new Confederacy of the Terminus. Omega became the Capital of the Confederacy - with the Barony at it's throne. Aria T'loak had since been 'taken care of' - with Thomas Ray securing Afterlife as a legitimate holding. The Chief Triumvir decided that his role as head of a Galactic Superpower, and The Barony was too much for one Salarian. And so he stepped down. Thomas Ray and Karrnix Aurellius, Lieutenants of the Face and Telemetry respectively, were the most likely candidates. Ray honourably stood down - instead retreating to his own burgeoning empire. Karrnix Aurellius became the new Baron. And there was a reshuffling to do. Ezramon's Council of Lieutenant's left, in one way or another - and new one's were selected. The Skin was dropped - The new Barony deciding not to have any involvement in the Slave Trade any more - leaving it down to the former Overseer and the Confederacy as a whole. Another change Baron Aurellius made was the establishment of a new sect - The Push. The Barony Fleet. Karrnix Aurellius was taking a more expansionist approach to The Barony than his predecessor did. Gatatog Tursa's pirate fleet was absorbed into the ever growing Barony - and it grew from there. Karrnix Aurellius' expansionist ambitions were coming close to fruition. Agreements and underhand deals made with many factions, it is obvious to many that The Barony is gearing for war. The Barony prospered for sometime even as more enemies grew to counter their rapid expansion. Not only that, but within the Barony disloyalty grew among a small minority of the lieutenants. The most prominent being the Overseer of Telemetry, Niran Vadmir. When the Reaper attack on Omega occured and was repelled due to the Citadel forces and Omega rebels, led by Niran, on the ground he took the opportunity to rally his newfound allies and oust Karrnix from power. The coup d'etat was a success and Aurellius with many of his loyal soldiers fled from Omega as Vadmir purged all of his remaining allies from the Barony. With this violent takeover the new Baron Niran Vadmir had to keep a tight control over the Barony. Many changes were made to better facilitate the Barony's military arm as well as to secure loyalty within the organization. The reinstitution of slave trading as well as the merging and abolishment of the different sects all led to accomplishing that goal. Now the new Baron has to regain the loyalties of the Barony's old allies as well as secure them as being the most dominant faction on Omega and maybe more... Organizational Composition Membership Those who join The Barony enlist joining for life. Officers remain an exception, as those who have proven their loyalty to the Barony can leave voluntarily, but under exceptional circumstances. Lieutenants Potential Lieutenants were evaluated by Niran Vadmir and his closest allies. Traits such as loyalty and ambition were key factors in choosing future Lieutenants to serve under him. Some Lieutenants were kept from the previous regime, those that aided Niran in his rebellion. Others were recruited from within and potential for external recruitment was there as well. The Baron has allowed his Lieutenants to pursue other tasks on the side as long as it does not affect their work in the Barony. Loyalty is a must. Dealing with a group of ambitious individuals has prompted Vadmir to utilize an internal military force to make sure all of his Lieutenants are loyal to him and the Barony as a group. While they are allowed freedom to do as they please there is always a force ready to move at any sign of disloyalty. Five years ago, the Lieutenant in charge of Telemetry was feeding tactical information to a rival syndicate, taking bribes for the information. When The Ring discovered this treachery and brought this information to Ezramon, the crimelord not only tortured him, but his entire extended family, friends, servants, lovers, neighbors and even his pets and his enemies in front of the rest of his Lieutenants before executing all of them and killing the traitor last. It was a message that was loud and clear: "Indulge and feed your ambition, but never, ever jeopardize the people within The Barony--or everything that you have ever touched will be consumed." Before his relationship with Agata Magnoli, and his rise to power as the New Baron, Karrnix Aurellius had a reputation as a ruthless, psychotic racist - who killed his own men for the slightest infractions. Ezramon demanded loyalty by executing a traitor. Karrnix Aurellius did not give that chance. Niran Vadmir is is as ruthless if not moreso, but in a more focused and deliberate way. His time as Overseer of Telemetry has led to him dealing with scores of traitors and enemies in a variety of ways. Execution is the ideal choice for many since the alternatives involve long periods of torture. Category:Terminus Systems Governments/Factions/Organizations